Believe
by Lady Ming
Summary: Disuatu hubungan kita hanya butuh sebuah KEPERCAYAAN dan CINTA. Karena saat kita memiliki kepercayaan, kita pasti dapat menjalani hubungan itu dengan baik.


**Title : Believe**

**Author : Yullming1203**

**Warning : Yaoi, typo(s), aneh sepertinya!**

**Disclaimer : yang pasti bukan milik saya!**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Genre : Romance (saya tidak begitu yakin)**

* * *

Annyeong chingudeul, aku newbie disini, jadi mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan dan ffnya aneh ya ^^

Daripada aku banyak ngomong mending langsung baca aja ya, selamat membaca dan **berharap diberikan REVIEW!**

.

.

Sungmin menjauh dari acara fanmeeting. Dia mendudukan dirinya di bangku taman yang ada di belakang gedung pertemuan ini. Menghela napas berat saat dirinya mengingat lagi pembicaraan yang dilakukan managernya dan Kyuhyun tadi malam.

**FLASHBACK ON**

"Saat konser SM Town nanti, kau harus melakukan fanservice dengan Seohyun." Kata manager Super Junior itu pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya diam tidak menanggapi.

"Aku mohon padamu Kyu, banyak sekali shipper Seokyu yang menginginkan kalian untuk menunjukkan moment kalian berdua." Masih tidak ada tanggapan dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak ada penolakan Kyu, aku yakin Sungmin bisa mengerti, dia bukan seorang remaja yang akan marah hanya karena kekasihnya bersama dengan orang lain, apalagi ini hanya untuk sekedar fanservice. Sungmin orang yang profesional dan aku yakin dia akan memaklumimu dan Seohyun. Aku harap kau juga bisa bersikap profesional Kyu." Kata manager sambil menepuk pundak Kyuhyun pelan sebelum melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela napasnya pelan. Ini pasti terjadi, selalu terjadi. Setiap konser SM Town berlangsung, pasti akan selalu ada fanservice yang dilakukan oleh member Super Junior dan SNSD. Kalau boleh memilih, Kyuhyun tidak ingin melakukannya, sudah cukup dia membuat Sungmin menangis dan terluka karena harus melihatnya bermesraan dengan gadis-gadis itu.

Kyuhyun tidak ingin hubungannya dengan Sungmin merenggang seperti dulu. Sudah cukup sekali saja mereka harus bertengkar hebat karena masalah yang selalu sama. Dia ingin setia pada Sungmin walau dia tahu dia adalah seorang artis yang harus bersikap profesional.

Kyuhyun akhirnya beranjak dari tempatnya tanpa menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Sungmin mendengar semua pembicaraannya dengan manager.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Sungmin menghela napas sekali lagi. Dia tersentak saat ada yang menepuk bahunya pelan. Dilihatnya Donghae yang tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Wae hyung, ada masalah?" tanya Donghae. Sungmin hanya menatap kosong kedepan tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan Donghae. Donghae ikut memandang kedepan berusaha mencari objek yang membuat Sungmin lebih memilih diam ketimbang menjawabnya. Tapi tidak ada yang menarik sama sekali disana.

"Soal fanservice yanng harus dilakukan Kyuhyun, kau tahu bahwa dia tidak pernah berniat untuk melakukannya. Ini hanya sebatas pekerjaan hyung, aku yakin kau sangat paham itu. Kaupun terkadang melakukan fanservice dengan Sunny kan, tapi Kyuhyun tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya. Kalau Kyuhyun bisa bersikap profesional, kau juga harus melakukannya hyung. Jangan membuat Kyuhyun terbebani. Aku harap kau bisa hyung." Donghae beranjak pergi kembali ke dalam gedung.

Sungmin memikirkan kata-kata Donghae tadi. Ya, sebenarnya selama ini Kyuhyunlah yang bersikap profesional saat melihat Sungmin harus bersama dengan gadis atau namja lain. Sungmin menegakkan dirinya dan pergi dari tempatnya. Dia tahu, Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah berpaling darinya dan meninggalkannya. Sungmin sudah memutuskan untuk membiarkan Kyuhyun melakukan fanservice dengan Seohyun.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Kyuhyun memasuki kamarnya dan Sungmin. Dia mengernyit heran saat melihat keadaan kamar yang gelap. Kyuhyun menyalakan lampu dan mendapati bahwa hyung yang juga merangkap sebagai kekasihnya itu sudah tidur. Dia tersenyum dan meletakan barang yang dia bawa di lantai.

Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin dan duduk di sisi kasur. Dia tersenyum lembut melihat hyungnya yang sangat pulas.

"Mian kalau aku sering membuatmu menangis hyung, aku tidak pernah ingin membuatmu mengeluarkan air mata. Aku ingin senyumlah yang kau tunjukkan padaku." Kyuhyun mengusap kepala Sungmin lembut lalu mendekatkan dirinya dan mencium kening Sungmin.

"Nghh,,"

Sungmin menggeliat pelan saat dirasa ada yang menyentuhnya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum geli melihat Sungmin yang mengerucutkan bibirnya imut dan terbangun.

"Maaf aku membangunkanmu hyung."

"Gwaenchana Kyu. Oh iya, kapan kau datang?"

"Baru lima menit yang lalu chagi. Tidurlah lagi."

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. Keheningan menyelimuti Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Sungmin menghela napas dan membuka suaranya.

"Kyu, soal fanservice itu,,"

Belum sempat Sungmin melanjutkan kata-katanya, Kyuhyun sudah menyelanya lebih dulu.

"Aku akan menolaknya hyung."

"A-anni Kyu, aku,,"

Sungmin terkejut saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memeluknya erat.

"Jangan berkata apa-apa lagi Min! Aku akan menolaknya. Aku tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu lagi Min."

Sungmin membalas pelukan Kyuhyun. Selama beberapa saat hanya keheningan yang ada.

"Aku ingin bilang kalau aku menyetujui jika kau harus melakukan fanservice dengan Seohyun."

Kyuhyun segera melepaskan pelukannya dari Sungmin tapi dengan tangan yang masih berada di pundak Sungmin.

"Kau serius hyung, maksudku jika kau memang tidak mengijinkanku aku tidak akan melakukannya. Aku tidak ingin kau memaksakan dirimu hyung."

"Nde Kyu, aku serius dan ini bukanlah sebuah paksaan, aku yang menginginkannya. Kau boleh berfanservice dengan Seohyun, tapi kau harus janji padaku, jangan terlalu mesra dengan Seohyun dan jangan biarkan Seohyun menciumu. Itu saja!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang mendengar kata-kata Sungmin. Tanpa dimintapun, Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah mengijinkan siapapun untuk menyentuhnya kecuali Sungmin seorang.

"Nae yaksokkae hyung."

Sungmin tertawa pelan saat Kyuhyun memeluknya semakin erat dan membuat tubuh mereka terjatuh diatas tempat tidur.

Disuatu hubungan kita hanya butuh sebuah **KEPERCAYAAN **dan **CINTA. **Karena saat kita memiliki kepercayaan, kita pasti dapat menjalani hubungan itu dengan baik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Review please! (kedip-kedip mata)**


End file.
